Crash
by Keepmoveingforward2
Summary: Artemis and Wally are engaged. Artemis is late and rushing to work on the icy roads. What will happen? BEWARE! FIRST FIC!
1. Chapter 1

CRASHED

First Fic Warning!

Artemis POV:

The light is shining through the open curtains of their room. "Damn", I thought, "forgot to close the blinds last night before I went to bed."

"Babe", I heard Wally mumble next to me, "what time is it?"

"Crap", I mutter, "I have to get going, I need to be at work in forty-five minutes." I can hear Wally, my new fiancé, laughing at me as I stand up to get ready for work because today is his day off.

After I brush my teeth, get dressed, do my hair a makeup, and finally grab a cup of coffee I run out the door into the cold winter snow. We got a lot last night but somehow the sun still manages to shine. I yell a quick love you and bye to Wally and hear the same in return.

Right as I'm about to pull out of the driveway I see Wally run out in his flash boxers and plain white t-shirt. "Think you could leave without a goodbye kiss?", he mocks me.

I peck him on the lips real fast and shout out a quick bye not wanting to hear his protest for lack of kissage.

-Break line-

Our crap of a cars heater is broken and my fingers are almost white from how cold it is. Its 20 degrees farenheight outside, 23 degrees inside the car. Much warmer, not. All it takes is for me to yawn and close my eyes for two seconds to swerve on the ice. I try to regain control the brakes have gone out from the cold I guess and the wheel wont comply to me demands.

The last thing I remember is smashing into a tree on the side of a road and everything going black.

-Break line-

Wally POV:

I decided to go over too Iris and Barry for a while to stop by and say hi because I feel like I haven't seen them in a while.

"Hey!", Barry says with a huge grin on his face. Both him and Iris come up to me and give me a big hug. I realized really how much I miss not being with the all the time like I used to at times like these.

"Cold beer or a Friday night! A pair of jeans that fit just right, and the radio...", "One second, sorry guys let me get this its Artemis", I say.

"Wally", I hear Artemis quietly mumble on through the phone, "crashed, cold, hurts, help".

"What?!", I yell, "Artemis where are you?".

I quietly hear her mumble highway 2 and explain everything that happened to Iris and Barry and am running full speed, not bothering with my car, with Barry in our superhero getups to get Artemis.

This is an emergency so I allow myself to get back into the red and yellow. I'd do anything for Artemis.

-Break line-

Artemis POV:

I woke up, after god know how long with a major headache and blood all over the driver's seat. I'm hoping that it looks worse than it actually is.

I try to open the door but everything's blocked out by what must be snow that had fallen off of whatever I hit. I thought about opening the door, which obviously didn't work, so I tried to climb into the back but realized something was crushing my leg. 'Great' I thought. I reached over and grabbed the gun out the passenger seat compartment, what a girl need to protect her since I gave up the whole hero thing, and used it to smash the window open.

Cold! Was the first thought that come to my mind! I tried digging myself out but from the cold and blood loss which I presume is coming from my leg, I pass out once again.

-Break line-

Wally POV:

'No' I think as I see her car. The whole front is smashed into a tree and there's at least a foot of snow covering the car. I yell at Barry to call 911 to be sure that they're coming and try to get her out of the car.

Barry and I finally manage to gat to the window of the drivers side of the car and I see that she tried to dig her way out. That's not what bugs me though, I actually should have assumed that she would have tried, what concerns me is her blood stained hands and slightly pink colored snow. I chocked back a sob when I saw her leg. Misshapen and bloody, the bone slightly sticking out. I don't see or hear any ambulances so I pull her out of the car carefully and run her to the hospital. I place her on a gurney and now all I can do is wait.

Continue? Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

**SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I DON'T HAVE THE MICROSOFT OFFICE DOWNLAOWDED ONTO MY LAPTOP YET SO I HAVE TO USE MY SISTERS AND ITS JUST A PAIN HONESTLY SO IM GOING TOT RY TO FINISH THIS TONIGHT, EVEN THOUGH ITS 8… HAHA BUT IM A NIGHT OWL SO THIS SHOULD BE NO BIGGIE. IF YOU SEE ANYTHING WERID OR WRONG ITS DUE TO LACK OF SLEEP. OH AND I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER GET THAT MANY REVIEWS! THANKS YOU SOOO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA HOW ILL STAND UP TO MY LAST CHAPTER!**

WALLY POV:

I'm now sitting outside in the waiting room, dreading to hear the worst and hoping for the best of news. Barry and Iris and also here with me, along with my parents and Artemis's mom, Paula, and her Ollie, who is like a father to her, with Dinah. I also pretty sure that I saw Jade sneak in there when she thought I was asleep with her daughter Lian. We haven't heard anything yet and it's been two and a half hours, but its felt like days.

It's around 11 o'clock at night when one of Artemis's doctors comes out of the intensive care unit.

"Is she okay?" I ask while standing up to walk over to him.

"She will recover in time, not fully, but enough to live a full life, except since her leg was severely damaged she will after month of physical therapy be able to walk on it but she will not be able to anything more extensive, like bike, run or anything of the matter." Said the doctor, I still have yet to catch his name.

Right when he said that she would never run again my heart stopped. I know how much she's going to hate this but it's something that has to be done, and we'll do it together.

"You are welcome to go in one at a time to see her, she should be waking up soon" said doctor what's his face.

I slowly walk into her room to seem her sleeping soundly. I thought back to what the doctor said when I zoned out and it had felt like my heart stopped beating. He said that she had stiches on her forehead, from where her head hit the dashboard, that I could obviously see. Also from what I can remember she suffered from her leg injury, duh, a long cut on the side of the abdomen when she was trying to climb out of the car and several stiches in other places on her body. I just sat there holding her hand and staring at her, wanting to cry.

Artemis POV:

What the? I thought as I groggily woke up. The first thing I notice is a searing headache; I clutch my head and feel stiches. I obviously had a concussion. I can't feel my leg is the next thing I realize and I really freaks me out. I also cant bend because I can feel the stiches in my side. Suddenly it hits me like a ton of bricks, I was in a car accident.

"Wally", I croak, "Wally, wake up."

"Hmph", he says as he jolts up.

"Wally", I say again, tears slowly dripping out of the corner of my eyes, "I can't feel my leg."

"Babe, he says, "Don't worry, you're going to be okay".

Wally slowly wraps his arms around me and scoots onto the bed while everyone else sneakily walks in. They're all silent, not saying anything. My mom, Ollie, Dinah, and even Jade, look like they've been crying.

"It's okay guys", I say, "I'll be fine, right?" My voice cracks.

"Babe", Wally says, "You will be able to walk again, but you'll never be able to anything extensive, like running or biking. And that means heroing.

"No!" I yell, as I breaking down crying on Wally's shoulder, joining everyone else.

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! BUT NOT FOREVER! DON'T WORRY I AM PLANNING ON CONTINUEING THIS BUT I MIGHT DO A SLIGHT, MAYBE TWO WEEK TIME SKIP SO SHES HOME AND WALLYS HOME WITH HER WHILE SHE REHABILITATING, A LITTLE MORE LIGHTHEARTED.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! I CANT BELIEVE THAT IT IS ALREADY 2013! WITHOUT FURTHER ADOO, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD JACK (SEE WHAT I DID THERE DUCK DYNASTY FANS?)

Artemis POV:

And to think getting up in the morning was hard before my accident. My leg is in a huge cast and I refuse to be in a wheelchair like my mom. Not that there is anything wrong with it, but if I have a choice, I will use crutches. Wally is already up, and my crutches are on the other side of the room. Great. Slowly I get up on one leg, and try to hop across the room. Everything was going smoothly until about halfway across. Unfortunately, I lost my balance. Apparently, trying to catch yourself on a vase doesn't work very well.

Wally POV:

So far so good, Artemis has been home for about a week. I try to help as much as I can, but knowing Artemis, she never wants help. She always wants to do everything on her own. Next thing I know I hear a crash come from our room. I'm there in less than a second.

"Artemis", I yell, "Are you okay?" I quickly walk over to pick her up. "What were you doing? You should have asked me to help."

"I know, but I want to be able to do things on my own," she says.

"I know you do, but it has only been a week. You need to take it slow, but I guess there is no taking it slow with you," I respond.

"I just hate feeling so helpless! Wally, how would you feel if you couldn't run anymore? I can't hero for the rest of my life now. My favorite hobby, no wait, half of my life, is now gone," she exclaims.

"Babe, I thought I was your favorite hobby."

"Wally! Is that really all you got from that whole conversation?" she yells.

"No, I'm just messing with you. If anything just let me help you through this Arty," he says.

"One, don't call me Arty; and two, if you want to help me, go get me my crutches."

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS! HOPEFULLY THIS WAS OKAY? I KNOW, ITS SHORT :P

EVEN THOUGH I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY THIS….. REVIEW?!

OH AND…. SHOULD I CONTINUE?


End file.
